


Smelling the Roses of Life

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Shaymin TF oneshot.





	Smelling the Roses of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbustereudial103](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deathbustereudial103).



"Alright Mom, I'm going!" I shout from the front open doorway. 

"Don't bang your head up too badly out there, Jeno!" Mom jokes.

"I won't!" sarcastically respond.

I go outside, my black hair flowing through the wind. Normally, you won't find me out here, as I'm more of an indoor person, but I made an exception this time, seeing as how I had to run over to a friend's house. Well, more like ride-on-a-bicycle over to a friend's house. I hopped on said bike and traversed the gravely asphalt road of my neighborhood. I look past the hill surrounding our little neighborhood over to tell the time by the Sun, only to see the may roses that blossom on the hill at around this time. I sigh, probably needing to get back to focusing on staying on the road. So- why? Why can't I stop? My eyes are glued to the hills, as if something's pulling me in. Crap. Is it a Hypno? What's wrong with me? A rather rash, split-second decision overcame me. I make a turn over to the hill, stopping the bike before the curb. I get off my bike, and run to the flowers. Might as well if I can focus properly afterward. 

My tanned skin reflects the light off the Sun, as I search through the flowers, and find it. The one, peculiar rose.

I pluck it straight from the ground and smell it all for all it has. And wow, it smelled _good._ It might be because I haven't sniffed a rose bush in a while, or because it was an actual good rose, but it smelled...so...good. So good I wasn't even paying attention to my first changes.

A sort of tingly feel spreads across my body. I just shrugged that as a sign that I just simply need to get out more. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that that tingly feeling was actually a white fur blanketing me, replacing my old skin. Once I snapped back into reality, I looked down at myself and started shouting incoherent words. Unfortunately, I also felt my Adam's apple disappearing on me, and I also didn't understand why I couldn't process English words anymore. At least until later, after the transformation.

After I thought that that was it, I hear a crack in my spine, and whimper as my spine rotates 90°, forcing me to be bend forward, forever, and my spine shortens greatly. My hand shrinks down to the size of nubs, my fingers shrinking into tiny paws of a tiny extremity. I feel a tingly feeling across my entire, signifying a change is about to happen. Dead on time, my mouth and jawline start to pull out from my mouth, and start to combine into a muzzle of sorts, with my nose turning completely black. I see a pink flower levitating in front of my face, moving closer and closer to me. Not knowing what it's going to do, I try to roar at it, but all I do is make a squeak. Yeah, that's _real_ intimidating.

Luckily, at least for my health, all the (somehow) floating flower did was place itself right in the space between my relocated-to-the-side-of-my-head ears and my actual body. And, as if the flower had started it, a bush grew off my back. Literally, leaves were growing off my back, and two large ones were growing off the flower as well. Eventually, my entire back covered, head to rear, in leaves.

...And that's when I started crying. I didn't want this, I just wanted to be a tech in a computer engineer class! I swear, all I was doing was showing off my latest software! At least turn me into a Porygon!

"What are you doing here?!" I hear. I spin around, confused as to why I hear a voice, and who that was, and why was I Shaymin, and...I see a Mew in my vicinity. He grabs me by my paw and starts dragging me through the sky.

"WHAT...IS...HAPPENING?!" I stretch my vocal chords over to the Mew, careful not to fall and become a splattered Shaymin.

"The Weapon's using too much energy...AZ's killing off everything!" Mew shouts, "All of us legendaries have already gathered to protect at least our lives. We've already got the Gracidea flower for you, don't worry."

What? The Weapon, the sacred resort to the resurrection, was- backfiring? Using too much energy? WHAT IS HAPPENING?! "What about everyone else?!" I yell.

"That's why we got you your flower! We've already got all the Pokemon and humans covered, but you're the only one that can protect the plant-life!"

I stare down at the ground. Only not at the ground, I stare into my memories, and thoughts. My old life... _No,_ my old _human_ life, all destroyed because of one. Only one thought remained thoroughly throughout our flight...Why was all this happening to me?

\--------------

"HEY! Wake up! We're here!" I snap awake. Strange, I don't even remember falling asleep. I look up, and gasp. I see crystals, all around, being used as the floor, the walls, the ceiling... A moving Shaymin reflection is carved into each of them as I walk.

"Wher-where are we?" I gasp in amazement.

The Mew dismisses my question, "Yeah, yeah, that was Zygarde's and Groudon's work, now, let's go! All the legendaries are waiting on you!" 

"What's going on? For real, this?" I ask once more.

The Mew sighs, before explaining, "Hopefully, with all of our combined powers, we can all make a shield strong enough to withstand the blast from the Weapon. That's our first, and, unfortunately, last plan."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief, "You would've thought that they would've come up with a better plan..."

The Mew responded by glaring at me, obviously annoyed. Eventually, we made it up the stairs. I look up at all the legendaries, obviously scared out of my mind.

"Just follow me," I hear the Mew say. I hippity-hop over to where Mew was floating.

"Alright-" I cover my super-sensitive ears. How could these other Pokemon withstand such a powerful voice? Who was even talking? I look around, before seeing the Arceus speaking. I couldn't hear him though, seeing as how my ears were covered, so, I rightfully uncovered them, and jarred.

"-I do not care much for your rivalries right about now, we are all in this plan together!" Unease fills the room as Kyogre and Groudon, Zekrom and Reshiram, Xerneas and Yveltal, and Palkia and Dialga glance hesitantly at each other. 

"Now, I believe we all know what we need to do. Say your prayers to the old world, everyone!" Everyone else bows their head, me following suite quickly after. Everyone then stood up, and grabbed each other's hands, like a family reunion. Heck, this probably _was_ a family reunion. I hear something rattling in my bushes, and, when I look up, I see Mew's paw laying on top of my back, along with another hand. I look to my left, and see, a girl. A _human_ girl. What was she doing here?!

She looked down upon me, and smiled while giggling. I bet she thought I was cute. I bet she didn't know I was of her species just a few hours ago. I gaze down again, breathe in, and sigh. "Now, everyone, we _need_ that barrier ready. Just focus on making a shield!" I looked at myself, then back down to the ground. I could do. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself, putting in every bit of my strength into making a...protective...barrier... Well, I at least honed in until I heard the noise. I shoot upward, surprised, looking around to see a bright pink bubble surround the floating island we were just on. Everywhere I look, there was a translucent shield around us, protecting us.

"I would've changed the color if I could, but, that is not what is important right now," Arceus said, "Right now, what is important is that we wait."

And right then, it happened. We all heard a massive explosion, some of us cowered, and a blinding white light seized all of our eyes. A ringing filled my ears. If something was coming for me, I couldn't see it, so I buckled down onto the ground, and hugged it like my life depended on it. With how gusty the wind was after the first second of the explosion, my life probably was, seeing as how I would've been blown off the crystal island. I gripped tighter, finding whatever microscopic holes to put my hands in. Then, it all stopped.

First, I felt the wind dying down. I didn't know if that was of Rayquaza's doing or that the explosion was actually over, but it eventually got to the point where that was the not the problem. Halfway through, the ringing disappeared from my ears, only to be replaced with the ominous and morbid remain of the explosion's sound: "-OOOOOOOM..." Lastly, the white faded away from my vision, allowing me to see again. Unfortunately, everything seemed to want to spin. At least I don't see stars. I waltz over to Mew, trying to get my vision straight, before landing a paw on him. Mew, who was also dis-oriented, looked over and latched onto me as a support as well. Remembering the shield, I looked around. The barrier was gone. Looks like we'd just barely scraped by that bullet.

I stumble over to the edge to look over the islands, to see what used to be our land. _My,_ land. I start panicking. What do we do now?! What will happen?! I feel something brush against my back and hear a groan. I look up, and see the girl, her hand on her head, clasping her eyes shut. out of sympathy, I nuzzle her. I sigh, and look back at the wasteland.

\--------------

"Well, aren't cha gonna do it?" I hear. I look behind, and see the Mew again, arms crossed, waiting.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"The reason we got you, you know? Get all plants back to life?" he asks.

"Oh, right..." I comply, turning around again, looking down at the crystal ground. I didn't even know how to take care of a plant, much less revive it! Oh what do I do, what do I do... Focus Jeno. You gotta focus. Only way to do it is to just believe. I shut my eyes, putting all my efforts into my thoughts on plants.

Remembering how the sunflowers wavered in the wind. Remembering the smell of the tulips. Remembering the feeling of the shade underneath the tree. Remembering the feeling dirt between my fingers. Whatever natural things I think. Fruit. Vegetables. Flowers, trees, shrubs, grass, vines, uh...Biomes, woodlands, hills... 

"Shaymin? I think it's working..." Mew says. I blink to open my eyes, and notice how green it looks, compared to the gray I was more than tired looking at. I look around me, and see an almost magical circular border surrounding. I twirled around, and noticed how big it is. I then noticed that it was _getting_ bigger. I see a brighter-than-neon glowing line act as a border, stretching out, keeping the gray out and the green coming in. I glance up to the now fully-recovered girl, and she smiles at me. I smile back at her.

"Welp, looks like you did it buddy. Didn't know you had it in ya." The Mew lays his elbow on me. I roll my eyes.

"Shaymin?" I hear the familiar booming voice asking me.

I turn around, afraid. "Yes?"

"It looks as though your work is done. You may now return."

"R-return?" I ask, uncomfortably, "B-but how? Everyone's... _dead_."

"Don't worry little fellow, I should be able to revive them," a feminine voice arises. I look over, beside Arceus, and see Xerneas, stepping up. "At least, if they aren't completely reduced to ashes...Come Mew, let us go see his parents."

I look down, praying that they aren't. 

"No time for worrying, I must turn you back," Arceus says.

"Tu-turn me back?" I ask. An blinding white covered my eyes. I groan in pain, as I feel my human fingers sprout from my Shaymin paws... The white fades, and I look down, seeing my old, _male_ , human self.

"Wha-what?!" the girl shouts. I look up, and see her, panicking.

"Hey hey hey, it's me," I say, trying to comfort her, hugging her, "This is the real me. I'm not Shaymin."

"Oh Jeno! You're alive!" I hear. I look up, surprised, and see my mother, coming straight towards me. She hugs me tightly when coming into vicinity.

"Mom, you're alive?! I thought you..." I was interrupted by Xerneas stepping into the fray. 

Xerneas bows. "It was the least I could do for you."

"Why did you need me to revive all the plant-life if you could revive everything?" I asked.

"Plants aren't really my forte..." Xerneas mumbles.

"...Wait, how am I still able to understand you?! And you?!" I shout, now realizing the obvious.

"Isn't it obvious?" I hear Arceus sarcastically asks, "You were of a Pokemon, I believe a Shaymin, just a few moments ago."

"So, the others don't even know we're talking?" I ask.

Arceus pauses, before continuing, "...I'm sure speculations are being made now that you ask that." 

"Jeno? Are you alright?" my mom asks. 

"Yeah, I am," I say, faking a dazed appearance.

"I'll admit, it was very rash of me to randomly select one to change their lives forever, but, it wasn't like we had months to plan on it either," Arceus apologizes, while I am hanging onto my mother.

"Thanks for saving me anyways..." I mutter. Arceus nods his head in agreement.

I look over, to see the brand new start we were all getting. Hopefully, Xerneas would out reviving everyone and everything, Arceus would recreate the Pokemon we all wold know and love (since humans aren't exactly Pokemon), us new humans can rebuild old machinery, and my force would bring back nature into its full swing. However, right in the distance, I see it. The rose, surrounded by a small protective circle, was still standing...Boy, I can't _wait_ to smell that rose again!

**Author's Note:**

> The requester asked for MC, but as you know, I don't exactly like MC/MW all too much, so it was a bit tricky to manage in a plot. But then again, plot is what I'm best at!  
> As for any more important info, I'll be submitting a journal tomorrow. For now, sleep!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
